


You Okay, Honey?

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: NATM Rent AU for Steph [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Actual fluff steph look, Alternate Universe - RENT, Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God they're so cute i'm gonna hurL, It's Wea btw, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, She's trans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being left for dead in a dark alleyway in Christmas Eve turns out to be a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Okay, Honey?

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it from Teddy/Wea to Amelia/Wea because iT MAKES MORE SENSE DEFINITELY
> 
> I would also like to take the honor of having this be the first fic in this tag. It's all because of you Steph. Ily

She should start carrying a knife or maybe a whistle of some sort.

 

            What did she expect coming back to New York? It definitely isn’t going to be the city light paradise that commercials say it is. It’s the same as it was 5 years ago when she left to teach in Washington, D.C. It’s foolish of her to expect the Daleys to have moved out of the dingy apartment at this point but a girl can dream, right? She’s the kind of woman to want the best for her friends. Nicky and Larry deserve a nice, safe home with actual running water 24/7.

 

            She’s also an anarchist who screams for revolution every 5 minutes but that isn’t the point.

 

            No one should feel like there is someone always breathing down your neck. She knows the feeling all too well what with her sexuality and all that jazz. Still. She has to make sure her friends are _eating_ every now and then. What better time to check up on them than Christmas, right?

 

            Wrong.

 

            Only a few minutes after she called Nicky to throw down the keys, she’s lying down against a brick wall. She’s trying to staunch the flow of blood coming from her nose and cheek with the sleeve that wasn’t stolen by those hooligans that robbed her. “There’s no respect for _anyone_ these days!” She yells at the people who robbed her that are long gone by now. Whatever. They stole a jacket with a missing sleeve. They’re not going to go far in life.

 

            “Are you okay, honey?”

 

            Suddenly the skies above seem to cast a soft glow on a person standing above her. Actually, maybe it’s all just in her head because her temples started throbbing the second she looked up. “I-I’m afraid so.” She may be beat up and left for dead in this alleyway but nothing is going to stop her from being okay. Not if there is probably a literal angel talking to her right now. She feels a soft hand on her shoulder and she thinks she might have been taken up to heaven already.

 

            “Did they get any money?” Amelia hasn’t heard a voice so soothing since 1974. The last one is none other than Larry’s voice as he sings a soft lullaby to little Nicky for him to fall asleep. It’s a shame Larry doesn’t sound as curious and fresh as before. He’s a victim of circumstance and she wishes she could turn back time. Not right now though. At this time, she’s got an angel watching over her and she thinks this is a nice way to die.

 

            “No. Had none to get but they purloined my coat…” She lifts up the desolate leather sleeve and glares at it so hard that if she had powers, it would have burst into flames by now. “Well you missed a sleeve!” She throws the sleeve as far away from her as possible, which is not very far. A white face towel seemed to magically appear before her when in reality it’s just the angel who came to see if she was all right. She gratefully takes the towel and mumbles thanks before pressing it to her nose.

 

            “Hell, it’s Christmas Eve.” Amelia looks up and this time she has a clearer view of the one in front of her. “I’m Sacagawea.”

 

            “M-My friends call me Earhart. Amelia Earhart!”

 

            “Like the first woman who flew across the pacific?”

 

            “Atlantic but you were close, my dear Wea. A-Are you okay with me calling you that?”

 

            “Oh you can call me anything you want as long as you let me take you home to clean you up, Amelia.” _She wants to take me home._

 

“That would be nice!” _Turn down the enthusiasm for a second, Amelia!_

 

“There’s a Life Support meeting at 9:30 that I have to go to afterwards. Would you like to come with?” Sacagawea asks as she helps Amelia to her feet.

 

            “Life Support?”

 

            “Well, this body provides a comfortable home for the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome.” Amelia can’t believe her ears. She gives the beautiful woman a smile, as she’s now steady on her feet. Well, as steady as she could get.

 

            “As does mine!”

 

            “Then we’ll get along fine!” She grabs the bag that Amelia almost forgot about lying on the ground and wraps one arm around her shoulder to keep her from falling. “Get you a coat. Maybe have a bite?”

 

            “My friends are waiting--”

 

            “You’re cute when you blush.” Wea leans in close and Amelia knows she can’t deny that. “The more the merrier!” She starts walking forward, watching Amelia’s face conflict with emotions and she vows to ease her up later. “And I do not take no, Amelia. Come along.” With Sacagawea standing so close, how can she say no?

 

            She doesn’t say no to anything else she offers afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at them goooooooo
> 
> Have sex


End file.
